comment j'ai arrêtée les légumes ,et accessoirement rencontrer un ange
by syrus-story
Summary: comment réagiriez vous si un ange débarquez chez vous ? moi je sait et je vais vous le raconter. c'est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgent(e) s'il vous plaît ! :)
1. Chapter 1

APOCALYPSE!apo,,quoi?rendort toi !

Chapitre1:c'est décidé j'arrête le concombre

Salut moi c'est Angélina j'ai 14 ans et mon histoire commence ce lundi 15 juillet 2013 elle débute a 11h alors que j'engueule mon chat car elle s'était ENCORE couché sur mon ordinateur pendant que j'effectuée des recherches malheureusement resté infructueuse dû au manque de réseau internet qu'est ce que vous voulez c'est ça d'habité a la campagne ! Bon alors après avoir viré le chat je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à grignoter car mon ventre criait famine j'ai donc ouvert le frigo et prit un concombre, que voulez vous j'ai eu envie de concombre!Alors que je retourné au salon je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec un homme en trench-coat brun ,au yeux bleu. Si j'ai peu vous le décrire autant c'est que j'ai d'abord été tétanisée ,et par la suite un réflexe de survie a pris le dessus et je l'ai donc frappé avec la première chose que j'avais sous la main qui est donc un concombre... ! Après lui avoir cassé mon concombre sur la tête je suis resté figée en pensant que ce n 'était pas ça qui allait me sauver donc après réflexion je me suis mise a criée et j'ai couru m'enfermer dans ma chambre comme si ma vie en dépender se qui été le cas. Je me suis adosser dos a la porte en me laissant glisser sur le sol ,je prit ma tête dans les mains expulsa tout l'air de mes poumons que j'avais inconsciemment retenu et écouta le moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir mon agresseur, quand il a tout a coup apparu devant moi la tête penchée sur le côté et s'est exclamé :

« pardon mais je suis perdu pourriez vous m'indiquer le chemin ? Je cherche l'église notre-dame-de-la-Drêche ?»

alors c'est homme venait d'apparaître chez moi comme si il s'était...téléporté ? Je vais forcément me réveillé ce n'est pas possible!J'ai donc fermé les yeux et me suis pincer .lorsque je l'ai ai ré-ouvert je me suis retrouvé nez a nez avec un inconnu qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poils et qui me jetait un regard interrogateur j'ai donc décidé de faire la conversation puisque apparemment il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir je lui ai donc lancer un :

« heu...hello ? »

il ma regarder bizarrement semblant chercher ses mots et à répondu : « hello alors vous allez m'apporte votre aide »?

« hum vous êtes qui ? » ce fut la seule chose que j'ai su répondre puisque je ne connaissait aucune église notre dame de l'ardéche où je ne sais quoi ,

il ma regardé comme s'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question et a répondu très sérieusement « je suis un ange du seigneur »

je me suis d'abord étouffé puis j'ai rit nerveusement je l'ai regardé il ma regardé il avait l'air sérieux j'ai explosé de rire et lui ait lancé « non mais sérieusement ? »

il ma regardait et avait l'air perdu puis a répondu « je suis tout a fait sérieux alors pouvez vous m'aider ? »

c'est donc naturellement que j'ai répondu « non désolé jamais entendu parlait mec »

il ma regardé surpris et a répondu « tant pis merci quand même et au-revoir...femme ? » et il a disparu en laissant tombé un truc blanc

surprise je l'ai ramassé c'était une plume c'est décidé j'arrête le concombre et là j'ai fait un malaise . Deux jour après c'était l'apocalypse !


	2. Chapter 2

Nous voilà parti pour de nouvelles aventure ^^

je remercie tout d'abord les personnes assez folles pour me suivre dans mon délires et j'ai beaucoup aimé lire le petit message de RikaGrey dés le matin sa fait plaisir alors j'ai voulu te répondre personnellement mais je doit attendre 24h après mon enregistrement * pleure * je te remercie quand même !:)

résumé : alors aujourd'hui...non vous savez quoi lisez parce que je suis nulle en résumé !

En espérant que cela vous plaira !:)

chapitre2: c'est décidé j'arrête les carottes !

Salut!C'est encore moi tout à l'heure je vous ai raconté comment j'ai fait la connaissance d'un ange, maintenant je vais vous raconter comment un inconnu à frappé a ma porte. Donc ,après avoir décidé d'arrêter le concombre ,je suis allez me chercher une carotte et me suis allongé sur le canapé pour me remettre de mes émotions .Quand quelqu'un a frappé a ma porte. Je me suis levé et est allé ouvrir c'était un homme blond aux yeux verts il ma alors demandé « bonjour je suis Dean je cherche un homme brun au yeux bleu assez grand avec un trench-coat cet un ami vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? »

j'ai d'abord été surprise puis j'ai pensé a l'ange .J'ai serré sa plume enfouie dans ma poche comme pour me convaincre que tout avait été réel , qu' IL avait vraiment était la dans mon salon ,et je me suis alors demandé si je devait en parlait à cet homme ? Non ! Bien sûr que non voyons!Et pourquoi pas ? Et là une petite voix dans ma tête s'est exprimer « ah oui et tu va lui dire quoi ? Bonjour moi c'est Angie vous voulez sûrement parlez de l'ange qui ma foutu la frousse ? Je crois qu'il chercher une église …. oui c'est sa une église malheureusement je n'ai pas pu l'aidait alors il à disparu. Oh et vous lui direz merci pour la plume de ma part ! » non bien sûr que non ….définitivement non ! Et puis si c'est vraiment lui qu'il cherche comment aurait il su qu'IL était ici ? quand je suis sortit de mes Pensée il été déjà partit j'ai vraiment une journée de merde moi ! C'est décidé j'arrête les légumes !

j'espère que cela vous a plu !?

J'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis sur ce que vous voudriez voir apparaître dans cette fic Alors a vous de joué **review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

hellooo bon aujourd'hui ça sera très court alors je me demande si je ne vais pas en poster un en plus qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

* * *

aujourd'hui alors que je discutai avec des amis ,l'un deux fils de parents bénévoles à la paroisse du village m'a demandé si j'aimais bien les anges ? C'est tout naturellement que j'ai répondu « ouai du moment qu'ils n'apparaissent pas dans mon salon en laissant des plumes partout » il a cru que je me moquai de lui maintenant il me fait la tête .vdm

* * *

voila c'est fini j'avais prévenu que c'était court hein ! sinon vous auriez pas des thèmes pour moi parce que je vais commencé a être à court d'idée ...

reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

voila la suite :)

décidément il ne lui arrive que des misères a notre petite Angie !

Aujourd'hui c'est bientôt Noël et comme le veut la tradition nous allons placer un ange en haut du sapin le premier qui n'a pas survécu a notre chien Médor a fini à la poubelle ! nous sommes donc allés dans un marché pour en acheter un autre c'est tout naturellement que je l'ai choisi brun avec des yeux bleus et qu'une fois à la maison j'ai demandé à ma mère de lui coudre un trench-coat quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi je lui ai naturellement répondu « parce que sinon ce n'est pas un véritable ange ! » elle a rigolé ma fait un bisous et est parti faire à manger vexée je suis donc parti défaire des vieux carton pris un long manteau marron d'une de mes anciennes Barbie les mit à l'ange je me suis reculé pour admirer ma création et me suis exclamé « voilà ça c'est un ange » je lais remis sur le sapin. Une bougie est tombée, il a brûlé... j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine c'est décidé cette année je ne fêterai pas Noël !

voila c'est fini j'espère que cela vous a plu !

bon c'est officiel je suis à cours d'idée ... alors si vous en avez à partagé je suis preneuse !enfin si vous voulez une suite bien sûr !

**reviews ?**


End file.
